


Forever Missing Him

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: the lion, the lamb, and the wolf [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Little Brothers, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Past Character Death, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sibling Love, Siblings, adopting background characters as ocs? in MY fic? it's more likely than u think, i guess??, listn it's like 1 am just take it, lyrics as titles, uh. more on ada later alsdfjlkajsdfljjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Shadows settle on the place, that you leftOur minds are troubled by the emptiness//We are the recklessWe are the wild youth//One will die before he gets there





	Forever Missing Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show, Don't Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407640) by Joe Bunting (The Write Place). 
  * Inspired by [Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407646) by Daughter. 



The Light will not come at her call in times like this.

It's her father,  _their_ father, all over again.

But now she is alone.

* * *

She attacks the posts of her bed with a training sword like a fire given fresh wood. Her vision blurs, and she wipes harshly at the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands shake. The room is spinning. Dark shadows coil around her fingertips, and it takes all of her focus to force them back. 

 _Never again_ , she tells herself as she reaches once again for the Light.  _Never again._

* * *

She stands tall at his funeral, right by her nephew's side. Both hands firmly grip the hilt of her sword, and every muscle in her is tensed.

"His valour inspired us all," Velen says, "even in death. His spirit will be with us, always."

"He died with honour, protecting his people." Felstad Wildhammer sighs shakily. "He was a true king."

She can't bring herself to say it, but she thought of him as her baby brother first and foremost. She still does.

She had been supposed to protect him.

She shuts her eyes tightly, and a silent tear slides down her cheek.

* * *

The door creaks open. Anduin stands shyly in the dim light of the hallway. "Aunt Ada?"

"Andy?" She rubs her eyes and sits up. "What are you doing?"

He sighs and sits on her bed. "I can't sleep in his room."

She embraces him gently. "I know."

"I'm not ready for this."

"I know."

"I'm barely an adult, I-"

His voice breaks, and he cries.

She holds him tightly. 

"I know."

He sits up and wraps his arms around her neck, burying his face in her greying curls.

* * *

She stands tall again, always at his side, as he makes his speech at Lion's Rest. A smile just barely graces her lips as he finishes and the crowd cheers.

* * *

The first night he's not there, she lets her heart scream. Her throat goes raw as she makes the pain manifest physically.

 _I'll fight for him_ , she tells herself when she's done.  _I'll make him proud_.

The pit in her chest feels a bit lighter.


End file.
